Mine forever
by Angelys68
Summary: Brooke revient à Tree hill après deux ans de silence. Mais son retour est loin d'être apprécié par son ex petit-ami... qu'elle aime encore. Se déroule deux ans après la prise d'otage du 3x16.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, écrite il y a longtemps... L'histoire commence deux ans après l'épisode 3x16. Elle reprend certains évenements de la saison 4 mais pas tous. Cela date un peu avec l'histoire actuelle de la série mais cet fic est adressé aux nostalgiques du couple Brucas !**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !**

**Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient... malheureusement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Comme chaque matin, la ville de Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord s'éveilla tout doucement. C'était une charmante petite ville réputée pour sa tranquillité. Tout le monde se connaissait, tout le monde s'appréciait… ou presque. Le soleil y était toujours au rendez-vous. C'était encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait.

Déjà dans sa voiture à une heure très matinale, Lucas Scott roulait pour se détendre. Il n'avait pas de destination spéciale. Il roulait pour oublier... Lucas était un beau jeune homme blond de dix-neuf ans. Malgré sa jeunesse, il en avait déjà vécu plus que la plupart des gens plus âgés que lui. Il y avait deux ans jour pour jour qu'il avait perdu son oncle Keith, devenu son père adoptif, lors d'une prise d'otage à son lycée. Malgré ce qu'il laissait croire, il en était encore très affecté. Du fait de cet anniversaire funeste, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et il roulait depuis quatre heures du matin. Arrivé près d'un petit lac, pas loin de Tree Hill, il arrêta la voiture, un pick-up rouge. Il sortit et partit s'asseoir sur un banc devant le lac. L'endroit était magnifique. Les oiseaux tourbillonnaient dans le ciel, heureux de la nouvelle journée qui commençait. Les montagnes aux alentours resplendissaient de couleur verte, blanche et rouge. C'était le premier jour de l'été. Les pétales des petites fleurs des arbres commençaient tout juste à tomber, parsemant le lac de leurs couleurs.

Lucas se délecta des délicieuses odeurs qui émanaient de la forêt et du lac. Cela le ressourçait. Il s'étonna aussi que son esprit l'ait conduit dans ce lieu. Il n'y était pas allé depuis un certain nombre d'années. Il se demanda comment il connaissait encore le chemin pour venir ici. Keith et lui venait souvent pêcher ensemble. Du moins, il faisait semblant de pêcher car lorsqu'ils attrapaient un poisson, étant tous deux trop doux pour le tuer, ils le relâchaient ce qui amusait beaucoup la mère de Lucas, Karen. Mais l'adolescent adorait ce moment passé avec son oncle. Ils avaient de longues discussions ensembles et ils pouvaient tous se dire. Le lien qui les unissaient était vraiment très fort et pratiquement indestructible.

Lorsque Keith avait été tué, Lucas avait été écrasé par le chagrin. Il n'avait pratiquement plus parlé à personne pendant des jours et s'était complètement replié sur lui-même. Seul le soutien de sa petite amie Brooke Davis l'avait empêché de sombrer.

Lucas se surprit alors à penser à Brooke. C'était un autre sujet douloureux sur lequel il préféra ne pas revenir. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, son cœur s'était glacé : une couche épaisse et très dure, qu'il n'était pas prêt d'enlever, s'y était déposée. Il avait trop souffert.

Assis sur ce banc, Lucas n'avait plus aucune notion du temps qui passait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il ressassait les bons souvenirs de ses moments avec Keith : il était bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi. Il se décida alors à rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter davantage ses proches.

Il arriva chez lui vers quatre heures. Il se changea et repartit au café du coin, tenu par sa mère : le Karen's café. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa mère servait un client. Elle avait le visage fermé et paraissait inquiète. Lucas l'observa deux minutes avant d'entrer. Elle avait toujours adoré ce café. C'était toute sa vie et l'endroit le plus chaleureux de toute la ville. Il remarqua le berceau à côté du comptoir : Lily, sa petite sœur y dormait calmement. Elle était adorable. C'était la fille de Keith, la fille qu'il ne connaîtra jamais… Lucas éprouva une vague de remords : il était censé la garder aujourd'hui mais il était parti tellement vite qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Il se décida enfin à entrer, ayant un peu peur de la réaction de Karen. Lorsqu'elle le vit, le visage de celle-ci s'illumina, puis aussitôt après, un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux bruns. Elle se précipita vers lui et le fit sortir pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et pour pouvoir lui parler librement sans que personne ne les écoute : le café était tout petit et les gens avaient la fâcheuse tendance à s'intéresser aux problèmes de leurs voisins.

- Lucas Eugène Scott, que s'est-il passé ? Nous t'avons cherché toute la journée. J'ai même appelé Nathan et Haley. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu pars, surtout aujourd'hui. Et Lily t'y a pensé… Ne me refaits plus jamais ça.

Elle sembla exploser : toute la colère et l'inquiétude accumulées depuis qu'elle avait vu le lit vide de Lucas ce matin et l'absence de la voiture, se déversa sur le jeune homme. Sachant quel jour on était, elle s'était terriblement inquiétée pour lui… Lucas n'était plus le même depuis la mort de Keith et le départ de Brooke. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Elle avait souvent peur qu'il fasse une bêtise quelque qu'elle soit. Même si le jeune homme avait dix-neuf ans et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, une mère n'arrête jamais de s'inquiéter pour son enfant.

- Pardon maman, je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit alors j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai roulé jusqu'au lac où j'allais avec Keith. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

- C'est bon, répondit Karen, ressentant la peine de Lucas malgré la carapace qu'il avait revêtu. Va voir Nathan quand même pour le rassurer. On se demandait tous où tu étais passé.

- Ok, tu veux que je prenne Lily avec moi ?

- Non, elle dort maintenant. Je ne veux pas la réveiller.

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans le café. Lucas sentait qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné son escapade. Avec un soupir, il fit demi-tour et se rendit chez Nathan et Haley.

Nathan était le demi-frère de Lucas. Ils n'avaient que trois mois de différence. Leur père, Dan avait abandonné Karen lorsqu'il avait appris sa grossesse. Il s'était alors tourné vers Deborah et était resté avec elle lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte de Nathan. Mais Dan rongé par le passé avait rendu la vie impossible à Nathan et ensuite à Lucas lorsque le jeune homme avait eu le malheur de vouloir entrer dans sa vie. Cet homme était un être maléfique qui avait tué son frère Keith en profitant de la prise d'otage. Mais ce serait une histoire beaucoup trop longue à raconter. Désormais, Dan croupissait en prison et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

Les deux frères avaient appris à se connaître et s'entendait à merveille depuis que la meilleure amie de Lucas, Haley avait épousé Nathan.

Haley et Nathan formait un couple harmonieux et était les heureux parents de James Lucas Scott, un merveilleux bambin de un an qui ressemblait bizarrement de plus en plus à son parrain Lucas.

Le jeune homme arriva chez son frère où il fut accueilli chaleureusement. Les deux époux s'étaient inquiétés pour lui mais ils lui faisaient confiance. Lucas était un homme responsable et ils pouvaient comprendre sa détresse.

Le jeune homme joua un peu avec son neveu qui commençait à marcher, tout en discutant avec le couple. Puis il partit, toujours accablé par le poids qu'il ressentait sur son cœur.

Il décida d'aller jouer au basket sur son terrain préféré : le River Court, un terrain près du fleuve. Il partit chercher son ballon de basket et marcha tranquillement en direction du terrain. Arrivé à destination, il remarqua avec consternation la présence de quelqu'un. Il n'avait envie de voir personne aujourd'hui, préférant de loin être seul.

L'entendant arrivé, la personne en question qui se tenait debout en plein milieu du terrain, face au fleuve, se retourna lentement. Cette personne, une jeune femme brune, d'une beauté implacable se doutait de l'identité de l'homme qu'elle allait trouver derrière elle.

Lucas se figea lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune femme. Un flot d'émotion contradictoire lui emprisonna la langue. Pendant un bref instant, une vague de chaleur lui réchauffa le cœur. Mais celui-ci se refroidit aussitôt lorsqu'il se rappela la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il passa de la joie à la fureur en un instant. Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux et se sentit très mal face aux souvenirs qui l'envahissaient. Toujours dans le silence qui les enveloppaient tous deux et la tension qui régnait, menaçant d'exploser, Lucas remit tant bien que mal sa carapace autour de lui, une carapace qu'il avait mis presque deux ans à construire et qui venait de voler en éclat en moins de trente secondes.

Son cœur se durcit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme qui rompit le silence pesant.

- Bonjour Lucas, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Enjoy !**

**Dianehermans : Thanks you for your reviews. Sorry but I can't translate my story in english because I'm not enough used to writing in english. Maybe one day but not now !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Quelques heures plus tôt, Brooke Davis roulait tranquillement sur la route qui la ramenait vers son passé. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle avait quitté Tree Hill comme une voleuse et qu'elle n'avait donné de nouvelles à personne à part sa meilleure amie, Peyton. Elle se doutait bien que son retour n'allait pas être apprécié par tout le monde. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus d'être loin de ses origines. Il est vrai que quand on habite depuis son enfance dans la même ville on a envie de changer, de voir le monde… C'est ce que Brooke avait fait car avant son départ elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Mais elle avait appris à ses dépens que la vie n'était pas plus facile ailleurs, au contraire.

Aujourd'hui, se sentant très seule à New York, où elle avait fondé sa propre marque de vêtement, elle avait décidé de rejoindre ses proches, sa seule famille, emportant son magasin avec elle.

La jeune femme brune était d'une nature impulsive. N'ayant peur de personne, elle allait toujours au bout de ses idées. Pourtant, arrivée près du panneau annonçant Tree Hill à cinq kilomètres, elle prit peur et faillit rebrousser chemin. En effet, son retour s'annonçait difficile.

Elle arriva enfin devant la maison de Peyton. Elle entra sans frapper : la porte d'entrée était toujours ouverte. Elle constata avec un sourire que rien n'avait changé. Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Peyton était sur le lit, en train de dessiner. C'était une fille blonde, d'un caractère rebelle et beaucoup plus renfermé que son amie. Brooke sourit à cette image : Peyton était restée la même apparemment. Lorsque la jeune femme vit sa meilleure amie sur le pas de la porte, elle la prit dans ses bras avec des cris de joie. Elle lui avait tellement manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué Davis !

- Toi aussi Sawyer !

Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent ensemble quelques heures. Elles avaient tellement de choses à rattraper. Peyton proposa à sa meilleure amie d'habiter chez elle, comme au bon vieux temps. Brooke accepta aussitôt, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé la complicité qui les unissait avant son départ.

Elles déchargèrent les affaires de Brooke en riant et en chahutant comme deux enfants.

Puis, Brooke décida d'aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour te soutenir, ma belle ? demanda Peyton, sachant que ça allait être dur pour sa meilleure amie.

- Non, c'est bon, je dois y aller seule… Je vais voir Lucas en premier.

- Ok, mais fait attention à lui. Il a beaucoup changé et il exprime beaucoup de rancœur à ton égard. Il est devenu assez froid avec tout le monde. On dirait presque un mur de glace.

À ces mots, Brooke fut très peinée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à remonter la pente, lui qui était si fort.

Elle se décida à aller au River Court, avec une pointe d'appréhension en plus.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne trouva personne. Elle marcha sur le terrain de basket, se rappelant d'excellent souvenir : les matchs de basket avec ses amis où Brooke s'amusait comme une folle. Elle adorait à l'époque regarder son petit ami jouer au basket. Il était si mignon. Mais, par la suite, tout s'était compliqué.

Elle regarda pendant un moment la magnifique vue qu'on avait sur ce terrain. A New York, il n'y avait pas d'endroit exprimant une telle beauté. En règle général, tout était assez froid là-bas : les gens, les immeubles et même les parcs. Il n'y avait pas cette chaleur qu'elle avait tout de suite ressentie aux abords de Tree Hill.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. La jeune femme savait très bien qui c'était : Lucas. C'était l'endroit où il allait le plus et ça, ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Elle se retourna lentement et vit le désarroi se peindre sur le visage de Lucas lorsqu'il l'a reconnue. Puis, elle constata avec tristesse la colère l'emporter sur le combat qui semblait avoir lieu chez le jeune homme. Elle se décida à parler, interrompant le silence tendu qui régnait :

- Bonjour Lucas.

A ces mots, le visage de son ex petit ami se ferma totalement et Brooke ressentit comme un immense froid l'envahir. Elle frissonna. Il lui sembla que la température ambiante venait de descendre subitement de plusieurs degrés. Elle regarda encore une fois le visage de Lucas : il était glacé. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme cela. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Ses yeux, par contre, pétillaient de colère.

Après un long moment, toujours dans le silence le plus totale, elle vit Lucas tourner les talons et s'en aller sans rien lui dire. Elle ressentit une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ravaler ses larmes. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait depuis toujours qu'elle aimait encore Lucas profondément. Mais lui semblait la détester. Elle ne pouvait l'en blâmer, vu la façon dont elle l'avait quitté, presque du jour au lendemain et sans explication.

Elle se ressaisit et partit voir Haley et Nathan. Nerveuse, elle s'avança vers leur porte et toqua. Ce fut Haley qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle tenait une tasse dans ses mains qu'elle était en train d'essuyer pendant que Nathan lavait le reste de la vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Brooke, la tasse lui tomba des mains et se cassa en milles miettes à ses pieds. Elle resta là bouche bée devant son ancienne colocataire. Nathan, s'inquiétant, vint voir ce qui se passait. Il regarda Brooke avec effarement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Haley sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita dans les bras de Brooke.

- Oh mon dieu, Brooke tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle d'une voix où perçait l'émotion.

- Toi aussi coloc de mon cœur… Nathan tu vas rester là à nous regarder ou me serrer dans tes bras aussi ?

Nathan sourit et enlaça la jeune femme.

- Brooke Davis, tu n'as pas changé !

- Comment va Jamie ?

- Il va très bien. Là il dort, je ne veux pas le réveiller car sinon impossible de le rendormir ! répondit Haley.

Le couple était vraiment heureux de la revoir. Brooke ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient lui en vouloir. C'est pourquoi elle hésita à poser la question :

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère après moi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Non, pourquoi le serions-nous ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu veux simplement vivre ta vie comme nous tous. Simplement tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles et nous dire que tu partais. On aurait compris.

- Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les adieux et j'avais peur que vous m'en vouliez de partir. Puis, vu mon départ, je n'ai plus osé vous donner de nouvelles. Pourtant dieu sait combien de fois j'ai composé votre numéro sans avoir le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton appel !

- Ne restons pas fixer sur le passé, déclara Haley. Pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête pour ton retour ?

Brooke et Nathan trouvèrent l'idée excellente. Haley souriait, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son amie.

- Parfait, on peut la faire ce soir au Tric. Je me charge d'inviter tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Brooke retourna souriante chez Peyton. Celle-ci était ravie de voir Brooke heureuse.<p>

- ça s'est bien passé à ce que je voie…

- oui très bien. On est même invité à une fête, ce soir au Tric.

- Et avec Lucas ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Brooke.

- Pour être franche, il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Il m'a regardée longuement puis il est parti.

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais laisse lui le temps. Il a beaucoup souffert quand tu es partie.

- Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier…

Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de changer de sujet d'un commun accord.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, Brooke et Peyton étaient enfin prêtes à aller faire la fête. Brooke portait une magnifique robe noire, échancrée. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux bruns en chignon et avait ajouté à l'ensemble une petite touche de maquillage : un soupçon de rouge à lèvres et un peu de fard pour mettre ses yeux en valeur. La jeune femme était satisfaite de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Peyton l'observa une seconde : elle était vraiment jolie…<p>

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au Tric, tous leurs amis étaient là. Ils avaient tous répondu présents à l'invitation de Haley, trop heureux de revoir l'ancienne reine du lycée. Même Karen, la mère de Lucas, qui tenait le Tric, vint l'embrasser et lui souhaiter chaleureusement la bienvenue.

Brooke rayonnait de joie. Elle s'était sentie si seule à New York. Ses amis de Tree Hill étaient un peu comme sa famille. Mais son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle constata que Lucas n'était pas avec le groupe. Elle l'aperçut, assis au bar tout seul, en train de boire un grand verre de bière. Il semblait abattu. La jeune femme décida de le mettre de côté pour le moment. Elle partit danser avec tous ses amis.

* * *

><p>Lucas broyait du noir, assis au bar. Dès que Brooke était rentrée dans la boîte, il l'avait aperçue. Comment aurait-il pu la manquer, d'ailleurs ? Elle était toujours aussi magnifique. A ce genre de fête, on ne voyait qu'elle, tellement elle rayonnait.<p>

Le jeune homme essayait par tous les moyens de la chasser de son esprit, mais rien à faire. Elle dansait au milieu de la piste et il ne pouvait détacher son regard. Alors il se décida à boire, ce qui n'était pas la meilleure solution, il le savait très bien.

Au bout d'un moment, Haley et Nathan n'en pouvant plus de le voir dans son coin, vinrent le voir.

- Tu vas rester ici toute la soirée à boire ? demanda Haley. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son ami comme cela.

- Tu veux quoi Haley ? Que j'aille voir Brooke et que je lui dise : « hé je suis content de te voir », d'une voix enjouée qui sonnerait faux ? Désolé mais je ne veux pas la voir.

- Lucas, va au moins t'expliquer avec elle, conseilla Nathan. Tu n'es pas du genre à rester assis sans rien faire et à te soûler…

- Non c'est vrai, tu as raison, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Lucas se leva lentement sous le regard satisfait de son frère.

- En fait, je préfère rentrer chez moi. Je n'aurais jamais du venir ce soir. Il y a une mauvaise compagnie ici, dit-il en regardant Brooke.

Puis Lucas sortit du Tric, avant que Nathan ait pu faire un geste pour l'en empêcher.

Brooke avait suivi la scène et entendit la dernière phrase de Lucas. Ses mots la blessèrent fortement. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Lucas avait pu changer autant.

Elle se décida à le rattraper. Lucas marchait vite. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit enfin, ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur la plage.

- Lucas, je t'en prie attends moi, cria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta enfin et se retourna pour la fixer avec un regard proche du dégoût. En voyant ce regard, Brooke chancela légèrement mais se reprit, bien décidée à lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lucas d'un ton froid.

- Juste te parler.

A ces mots, Lucas eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu me quittes sans un mot et tu pars sans donner de nouvelles. Puis tu débarques un jour d'on ne sait où et tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Je suis désolé Lucas.

- Tu crois que ça suffit ? Être désolé ? Brooke, tu n'as pas besoin d'être désolée, dit-il d'une voix radoucie qui sonnait étrangement faux. En fait, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : oublie-moi car pour moi tu es comme morte.

C'était comme si Lucas l'avait giflé. Ses mots la frappèrent en pleine figure. Elle sembla sur le point de s'effondrer. A la vue de la tristesse de Brooke, Lucas sembla regretter et esquisser un geste comme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il se ravisa : elle n'avait finalement que ce qu'elle méritait. Il se retourna sans un mot et rentra chez lui.

La jeune femme anéantie s'assit dans le sable et écouta le bruit des vagues se fracasser sur les rochers. Elle se demandait comment Lucas et elle avaient pu en arriver là. Elle resta une bonne partie de la nuit puis décida de rentrer chez Peyton, qui s'inquiétait. Comme elle s'en doutait, son retour n'avait pas débuté sur les chapeaux de roues. Et cela ne faisait que commencer…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews et voici un nouveau chapitre assez court... **

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Le lendemain, Brooke se réveilla de bien meilleure humeur. Elle ne pouvait laisser Lucas lui gâcher la vie : qu'il se débrouille avec sa rancœur, pensa-t-elle.

Peyton fut enchantée de la revoir sourire. Elle n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Brooke lui en parlerait d'elle-même si elle avait besoin de le faire.

La jeune femme entendit alors une voix familière dans l'escalier :

- Peyton ? tu es là ?

Peyton regarda l'heure, stupéfaite : il était déjà presque midi et elle avait promis à Lucas de manger avec lui. Paniquée, elle regarda Brooke et la vit se lever précipitamment, en petite nuisette rose pour se cacher dans la salle de bain. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide : Lucas arriva dans la chambre et un grand silence se fit sentir. Le jeune homme regarda Brooke et une vague de désir le traversa : son visage semblait avoir prit feu. Son ex petite amie était toujours aussi belle à moitié dévêtue. La scène semblait figée. Peyton regardait ses deux amis qui s'observaient : Lucas paraissait tétanisé, incapable de dire un mot. Quand à Brooke, elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de la salle de bain, tenant la poignée dans une main. Dans une autre situation, Peyton aurait eu envie de rire : mais cette scène, aujourd'hui était loin d'être comique.

Après un long moment, Lucas sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller et sortir de ses rêves.

- J'aurais du me douter qu'elle habiterait ici… Désolé Peyton de t'avoir dérangé. On mangera ensemble une autre fois.

- Attends Lucas pourquoi ne pas manger ensemble ? Je veux dire tous les trois comme au bon vieux temps.

Brooke lui adressa un regard réprobateur dont Peyton ne tint pas compte. A la grande surprise de la jolie brune, Lucas accepta.

- D'accord, je vous attends en bas pour que vous puissiez vous changer, dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis, il sortit sans un regard pour Brooke. La jeune femme sauta aussitôt sur Peyton.

- Mais, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais bien qu'il me déteste.

- Apparemment, tout n'est pas perdu, vu la façon dont il t'a regardée : on aurait dit qu'il te déshabillait du regard. Remarque ce n'était pas très difficile étant donné que tu ne portais pratiquement rien !

- Oh la honte !

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire, tout en s'habillant. Après une demi-heure, elles rejoignirent Lucas qui s'impatientait.

- Désolée, dit Peyton avec un grand sourire, mais l'une d'entre nous n'arrivait pas à se décider sur sa tenue.

Brooke lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

- Je m'en doutais, répondit Lucas. Brooke tu n'as pas changé.

La jeune femme le regarda étonnée : c'était la première parole gentille qu'il lui adressait depuis qu'elle était revenue.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais Lucas n'osa pas regarder Brooke de tout le déjeuner et il paraissait encore très froid envers elle. Il parlait beaucoup plus à Peyton. Brooke eut un pincement au cœur lorsque lui et sa meilleure amie se mirent à rire. Elle n'y croyait pas : elle était jalouse de la complicité qu'ils avaient. Elle qui pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour Lucas…

Elle tressaillit lorsque Lucas lui passa le pain et lui effleura sans le vouloir la main. Elle eut comme une décharge électrique et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle était encore éprise de Lucas…

Lucas, lui, la regardait. Peyton pouvait sentir la tension grandir dans la salle. Le jeune homme se leva alors, marmonna un léger : « je dois y aller », sortit de l'agent pour payer la note des trois puis s'en alla très rapidement.

Peyton et Brooke se regardèrent, surprises toutes deux de ce brusque changement de situation. Pourquoi Lucas était-il parti si précipitamment ? se demandaient-elles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Lucas marchait dans la rue, très énervé contre lui-même. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de déjeuner avec cette femme qui hantait toujours ses nuits ? Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il pensait l'avoir oubliée, pourtant vu ce qu'il avait ressenti rien qu'en l'effleurant tout à l'heure… Il avait senti exactement la même chose que Brooke. Il avait soudain eu envie de sauter sur la jeune femme et de l'embrasser avec passion. Essayant tant bien que mal de se contrôler, il avait décidé de partir le plus rapidement possible.

Lucas avait toutes les peines du monde à comprendre sa conduite. L'aimait-il toujours ? Non, c'était impossible : il avait réussi à l'oublier et ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui n'était que haine… Mais, il avait la vague impression d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même.

Il se rendit au River Court où il trouva son frère en train de jouer. Il eut un sourire et se dit qu'il allait pouvoir penser à autre chose :

- On se fait une partie petit frère ?

- Pas de problème grand frère, répondit Nathan avec un sourire. Mais je vais gagner !

En effet, après une rude partie, Nathan marqua le panier de la victoire.

- Je te l'avais bien dit !

Lucas essaya de sourire mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle et son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. La seule chose que le jeune homme avait vraiment hérité de son père était une HCM : une maladie de cœur. Tout effort physique était risqué pour lui. Ses proches étaient au courant et il prenait des médicaments pour soutenir son cœur.

- ça va ? demanda Nathan, inquiet.

- Oui, très bien. Tu n'es pas allé de main morte avec moi ! Tu aurais pu laisser gagner ton grand frère adoré, non ?

- Je n'y peux rien moi si tu es tellement nul !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire de bon cœur. Mais Nathan sentait une ombre sur le visage de son frère. Il en comprit aisément la raison.

- Et avec Brooke, comment ça se passe ?

- ça va… j'essaye de l'éviter.

- Tu ne veux pas t'expliquer avec elle ?

- Non, elle m'a fait trop de mal. Je préfère ne pas la voir.

- Ecoute, je sais très bien que ceux ne sont pas mes affaires mais un jour tu m'as dit que tu donnerais tout pour qu'elle revienne. C'est chose faite à présent. Pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner ? Tu l'aimes toujours, non ?

- Non, pas du tout, je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner.

- Tu te mens à toi-même grand frère. Si tu continues tu auras bientôt deux problèmes de cœur.

Sur ces mots, Nathan quitta le terrain pour rejoindre sa femme. Lucas n'en revenait pas que son frère le connaisse si bien. Il l'avait percé à jour.

Avant de partir, Lucas décida de jouer encore un peu. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite à cause de son cœur qui lui faisait mal.

Brooke, qui passait par là en espérant le trouver, le vit en nage et essoufflé.

- ça va, Lucas ?

- Qu'est que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton très agressif.

- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça… Je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Il fallait y penser avant. Je t'aimais et je t'aurais…

Lucas s'interrompit. Une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage et il se tint la poitrine. Brooke, s'inquiétant s'approcha doucement et esquissa un geste pour lui toucher l'épaule. Mais, Lucas oubliant son cœur, fit un bond en arrière.

- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher, dit-il avec mépris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Luke ? C'est ton cœur ? Puis prise d'un doute elle lui demanda avec inquiétude et d'un ton presque suppliant : tu prends toujours tes médicaments n'est-ce pas ?

Brooke lut avec effroi la réponse sur son visage avant qu'il ne réponde :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires…

- Pourquoi Lucas ? Pourquoi tu ne les prends plus ? Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ?

Lucas fut stupéfait de voir la perspicacité de la jeune femme. En effet, il ne prenait plus ses pilules depuis que Brooke l'avait quitté. Avec la mort de Keith et la trahison de son amour de toujours, il n'avait plus aucune raison de les prendre. Plus rien ne le rattachait à cette vie misérable qu'il avait depuis bientôt deux ans. Il préférait laisser son cœur décidé de la durée de sa vie. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à la douleur qu'il lut dans les yeux de son ex petite amie.

- Tu ne t'es pas inquiété sur ce que je pouvais ressentir depuis deux ans. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de ma santé aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Tu te trompes… Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais m'éloigner de cette ville. Et toi aussi. Sauf que tu n'aurais jamais voulu m'accompagner même si je te l'avais demandé. Alors tu veux jouer avec la vie à cause de moi ? Ok pas de problème mais pense à ta mère, à Haley et à ton frère. Que feront-ils sans toi ? Imagine leur douleur de te perdre.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour eux maintenant ? Ma mère a Lily, Haley et Nathan sont ensemble, ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre pour se remettre. Moi, par contre, je n'ai plus rien. Et puis, je ne suis pas encore mort ! Par contre, ne t'avise pas de leur dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je tiens trop à toi.

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ?

Sur ce, Lucas partit du terrain, laissant Brooke qui éclata en sanglot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici deux nouveaux chapitres ! Merci pour les reviews !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cette conversation. Brooke avait commencé à créer son magasin de fringues. Il y avait beaucoup à faire mais tout le monde était là pour l'aider… à part Lucas.

Elle avait finalement dit à Karen, Nathan et Haley que Lucas ne prenait plus ses médicaments. Elle ne pouvait leur cacher. Du coup, une violente dispute avait éclaté entre les deux parties. Lucas avait finalement perdu la partie et reprenait ses médicaments sous le contrôle de sa mère. Mais, il avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Brooke.

Nathan ne le comprenait plus. Il alla le voir pour lui parler et le trouva couché sur son lit, dans la contemplation de son plafond comme s'il pouvait y trouver les solutions à ses problèmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? demanda Nathan. Je ne te reconnais plus…

- Tout va bien… répondit Lucas en se redressant d'un air las.

- Ah oui ? Tu restes toute la journée enfermé, tu ne parles pratiquement à personne, tu es glacial avec tout le monde, tu ne sors pas, tu ne souris plus et en plus tu ne prenais plus tes médicaments. Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Te tuer ?

- Mais bien sûr que non… J'ai juste besoin de solitude, c'est tout.

- De solitude ?

- Oui… N'as-tu jamais eu envie de rester un peu seul ? J'ai besoin de silence pour réfléchir un peu à ma vie.

- D'accord, mais si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras bientôt plus personne pour te soutenir. Tu seras vraiment tout seul. Arrête de garder tout pour toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer après le départ de Keith et de Brooke. Tu t'es juste renfermé…

- C'est parce que je suis un homme ! Je ne pleure pas comme une fillette moi ! ironisa Lucas.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais il faudra bien un jour que tu craques sinon tu deviendras comme Dan, prisonnier de ton passé. Tu as déjà commencé d'ailleurs.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Nathan n'avait dit cela que pour le faire réagir. Il fut servi : Lucas se leva rapidement et lui assena un crochet du droit.

- Ne me compare jamais plus à lui, dit-il très en colère.

Nathan se redressa et se tint la joue.

- Tu ne m'as pas raté là… dit-il avec un sourire. Au moins, tu sais encore réagir au quart de tour ! Réagis comme cela dans ta vie et ce sera parfait. Reprends-toi s'il te plaît et réfléchis sur ton comportement avant de devenir un monstre d'égoïsme. Et… va voir Brooke !

Puis il partit, laissant Lucas réfléchir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Brooke ouvrait officiellement sa boutique : Clothes' over bros. Elle était très nerveuse et se demandait si quelqu'un allait venir pour lui acheter quelque chose. Mais elle était fière de son magasin. Peyton y avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle côté déco comme elle savait si bien le faire. L'ensemble faisait très design. Et Brooke était fière de sa collection qui se vendait comme des petits pains à New York. Elle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle pour voir si tout était parfait.

Peyton et Haley était là pour la rassurer.

L'heure était venue. Avec un demi-sourire, elle ouvrit la porte de son magasin. Aussitôt, une dizaine de personne entrèrent. Brooke sourit et se mit au travail.

A la fin de la journée, elle était rompue. Elle avait vendu pas mal de choses et avait eu du monde dans son magasin tout l'après-midi. Elle avait grand besoin de silence pour faire ses comptes et fermer boutique. Peyton était déjà partie avec Haley. Elle se trouvait donc toute seule au magasin. Elle vérifia le courrier qu'elle avait ramassé un peu plus tôt dans la journée mais qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'ouvrir. Il y avait essentiellement des factures mais une lettre attira son attention. Elle reconnut aisément l'écriture sur l'enveloppe. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Après un moment à fixer la lettre comme si elle allait lui sauter à la figure, elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante et faillit en tomber à la renverse.

_Chère Brooke,_

_Tu croyais pouvoir me quitter comme cela mais tu ne m'échapperas pas._

_Je te retrouverai où que tu ailles._

_Tu es à moi…_

_Tu me reviendras…_

_A bientôt ma belle_

_Nick_

Brooke se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Nick était son ex petit ami de New York avec qui elle avait flirté pour oublier Lucas. Mais celui-ci l'aimait (si on peut appeler cela aimer). La jeune femme était devenue pour lui une véritable obsession. Il n'arrêtait pas de la harceler. Lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, il était devenu violent et l'avait frappée. Une semaine plus tard, elle quittait New York et elle avait pensé qu'il ne la retrouverait jamais.

Pourtant, il l'avait retrouvée… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne pouvait pas le fuir éternellement.

Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

- Brooke, tu vas bien ? dit une voix douce qui la fit sursauter. Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Lucas, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus.

- Et bien j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me comporter comme un gamin. Si j'avais été à ta place, je t'aurais envoyée directement à l'hôpital, en te portant moi-même jusque là-bas ! dit-il en souriant. Mais toi est-ce que ça va ? Tu es blanche comme un linge.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. La journée fut rude, répondit-elle avec un sourire sans conviction.

Le jeune homme sentit qu'elle mentait mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il ne faisait, après tout, plus partie de sa vie. Pourtant, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Il la regarda avec attention et eut à nouveau une forte envie de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme en essayant de lutter contre lui-même. Ce fut peine perdue. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Brooke le regardait d'un air d'incompréhension. Il pouvait aisément en connaître la raison, lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras, captura son visage et l'embrassa avec passion. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser. Ils eurent l'impression de s'envoler tous deux : cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient cela.

Brooke se perdit complètement au moment où Lucas l'embrassa. Plus rien ne comptait et une vague de désir l'envahit. Leur baiser se fit plus pressant et Lucas l'allongea sur le comptoir en glissant ses mains chaudes délicatement sous ses habits. Elle adorait ces caresses. Elle fut parcourue de frisson. Elle avait envie de lui tout de suite et ne pourrait attendre plus longtemps. Elle enleva son T-shirt et commença lentement à déboutonner la chemise de Lucas.

- Oh mon dieu mon amour. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi, dit-elle d'une voix passionnée.

A ces mots, Lucas arrêta aussitôt de l'embrasser pour la regarder. Le jeune homme se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et il se maudit d'être allé aussi loin. Il se releva doucement au prix d'un énorme effort sur lui-même et reboutonna sa chemise.

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Puis il sortit de la boutique laissant une Brooke interloquée et triste. Elle remit son T-shirt et réajusta ses cheveux, tout en retenant ses larmes. Après un moment de réflexion sur sa conduite et celle de Lucas, la jeune femme en conclut qu'elle l'aimait toujours et ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle se décida cette fois-ci de ne pas abandonner la partie comme ce fut le cas il y a deux ans. Sûr d'elle-même, elle se mit en route direction : chez Lucas… Le temps des explications avait sonné.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Une fois de plus, Lucas était couché sur son lit à regarder son plafond. Il ne savait faire que cela ces temps-ci. Il se maudissait pour son comportement de ces derniers jours : il s'était comporté comme un gosse pendant une semaine, depuis le retour de Brooke. Et en essayant d'arranger les choses avec elle et d'être plus aimable, il avait tout envenimé en l'embrassant. Il avait failli profiter d'elle et il n'était pas prêt de se pardonner. Pourtant, il se posait milles questions : pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire ? L'aimait-elle toujours ? Il en doutait fort, après la façon dont il l'avait traitée et le fait qu'elle l'ait quitté il y a deux ans.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus du tout où il en était : d'abord il lui disait qu'elle était comme morte pour lui et ensuite il avait envie de lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Il se redressa et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Pouvait-il lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait ? Apparemment oui puisqu'il était prêt à faire l'amour avec elle sur le comptoir de son nouveau magasin. Heureusement qu'il s'était arrêté avant parce que les mots qu'elle avait prononcés lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. « Mon amour » ! Pourquoi donc avait-elle dit cela ?

A la pensée de Brooke s'offrant à lui, il se remit à penser au passé et un élan de désir le submergea.

- Bon sang ! mais que m'arrive-t-il ? s'exclama-t-il de rage.

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? dit une voix douce derrière lui.

Lucas sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue entrer dans sa chambre. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas fermé la porte…

- Brooke… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue car je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'explique tous les deux. J'en ai assez de cette situation. Déjà, que s'est-il passé ce soir ? Tu es odieux avec moi pendant une semaine, tu m'évites comme la peste. Puis tu reviens comme une fleur et tu m'embrasses, pour ne pas dire autre chose… Et pour couronner le tout, tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu de… enfin tu voies de quoi, et tu t'enfuies plus vite encore que Superman ! Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Si je suis venu ce soir c'était pour faire la paix et m'excuser de mon comportement… Après, tout a dérapé. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais quand tu m'as dit que tu avais envie de moi, cela m'a donné une gifle. Je me suis rendu compte de ce que je faisais et je suis parti car je me suis juré de ne plus faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sans que mes sentiments soient profonds.

En clair, il ne l'aimait pas. Le cœur de Brooke fit un bond dans sa poitrine et la jeune femme faillit chavirer. Elle se retint tant bien que mal à un meuble. Lucas le remarqua et le comprit à l'envers :

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je te fais subir. Je ne voulais pas profiter de toi. Cela n'arrivera plus.

- Lucas, je te signale que j'étais consentante. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime toujours, tu es mon âme sœur et lorsque je t'ai quitté il y a deux ans j'ai fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie. Mais apparemment, toi, tu ne m'aimes plus… dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Lucas la regarda, figé sur place. Il ne pouvait plus dire un mot, lui qui croyait pendant deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'elle s'était moqué de lui... Et maintenant, elle était là, devant lui en train de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait encore.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté Brooke ?

La jeune femme sursauta. Lucas avait parlé d'une voix décomposée qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. En une minute, il semblait avoir accumulé toute la souffrance du monde dans son visage. Cela lui fit comprendre qu'elle venait de transpercer son masque qu'il avait porté pendant si longtemps. Voilà donc ce qu'il se cachait au fin fond de son cœur et tout ça était de sa faute, à elle, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle se dit alors qu'il était temps de lui parler de la raison de son départ…

- Très bien, je vais tout te raconter. Mais ne m'interromps pas.

Elle commença son récit d'une voix blanche.

_« Il y a deux ans…_

_Lors de la prise d'otage du lycée, j'attendais, anxieuse, à la sortie, devant la porte de ce bâtiment où tu te trouvais. J'étais avec ta mère et j'ai vécu les pires heures de toute ma vie. Je t'aimais tellement… J'avais si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, à toi et à nos amis qui étaient tous à l'intérieur. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver toute seule. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est blessant. Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire mais il y a une époque où je n'avais aucun ami à qui parler. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde me détestait. Mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi, et je n'avais aucun frère, aucune sœur à qui me confier. Peu à peu, je sombrais à cause de ma solitude. Puis j'ai rencontré Peyton. Avec elle, je me suis sentie revivre. On partageait tout ensemble, un peu comme des sœurs. J'ai repris confiance en moi et j'ai décidé d'atteindre la popularité pour ne plus jamais être seul. Puis, je suis devenue la Brooke que tu as connue, la Brooke qui s'amuse, la Brooke qui est aimée de tous…_

_Ce jour-là, au lycée, quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Je me suis sentie à nouveau seule et abandonnée, une incapable même… Vous étiez tous dans ce lycée et j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de vous aider. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre._

_Puis, enfin, tu es sorti, tenant une Peyton blessée dans tes bras. Tu semblais la couver du regard. Contre toute attente, après une matinée horrible où j'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir, j'étais jalouse, jalouse que ce soit elle et non moi que tu portes dans tes bras. Lorsque j'ai compris ce que je faisais, je me suis sentie encore plus lamentable. Après cela, je me suis enfouie dans tes bras et je t'ai déversé toute la peine et la colère que j'avais au fond de moi sans que tu t'en aperçoives. _

_Plus tard, quand ils ont sorti Keith sur un brancard, n'en pouvant plus je me suis écroulée alors que c'est toi qui avait besoin de moi. Inquiet, tu es restée avec moi. Ce jour-là, tu n'es pas allé dire au revoir à Keith à cause de moi, à cause de ma faiblesse. Lorsque j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait. C'était comme un père pour moi mais je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire car je m'étais fait la promesse d'être à tes côtés et de te soutenir pour que tu n'aies plus à subir mes faiblesses. Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus j'accumulais ta souffrance et la mienne. Je ne dormais plus la nuit, revivant tout le temps le souvenir de cette journée horrible. Toi, tu ne semblais pas t'en remettre et cela me faisait mal d'être à nouveau une incapable. Je ne réussissais pas à te sauver de ton chagrin, ni à me sauver du mien. Par contre, j'avais l'impression que tu te rapprochais de plus en plus de Peyton et d'avoir le sourire quand tu te trouvais avec elle contrairement à ce que tu étais quand tu te trouvais avec moi. _

_Je me suis mise à imaginer que tu serais plus heureux avec elle, qu'avec moi, cette incapable qui ne savait rien faire, même pas soutenir l'amour de sa vie. Pendant la fusillade, j'avais perdu cette confiance en moi qui faisait ma force et j'avais de plus en plus l'impression de me retrouver seule._

_J'avais la sensation d'étouffer et un jour, j'ai compris en me regardant dans un miroir que j'avais besoin de partir, de fuir. Lorsque j'ai compris cela, je fus écoeurée par ma lâcheté. J'ai abandonné tout le monde pour retrouver le bonheur de mon côté, chose que personne n'a faite dans cette ville. Je me suis dit alors que tu pourrais m'oublier dans les bras de Peyton et que de toute façon, je ne t'apportais rien de plus. _

_Ainsi, vaincue par ma souffrance et par ma lâcheté, je me suis enfuie comme une voleuse sans en parler à personne, à part à Peyton. Après, je me suis jurée de ne jamais revenir, ayant trop honte de moi, et je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je revenais. Mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à tout oublier et à oublier l'amour que j'ai pour toi… »_

Brooke s'arrêta de parler, surprise de s'être livrée ainsi à Lucas en lui parlant à cœur ouvert. Elle osa un regard vers Lucas qui la regardait avec un regard profond. Il semblait plonger dans ses pensées et ne paraissait pas s'être aperçu qu'elle avait fini son histoire. Elle attendait, inquiète, une réaction de sa part, quelque qu'elle soit. Son absence de réaction et son regard impénétrable ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais pu avoir confiance en moi et tout me dire, dit le jeune homme d'un ton triste et rempli de reproches.

- Je te l'ai expliqué : j'avais trop honte de moi et j'avais peur que tu me quittes alors plutôt que de t'affronter, j'ai préféré partir et te quitter moi-même avant que tu ne me brises le cœur.

Lucas soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit :

- Tout est ma faute. J'aurais du voir que tu n'allais pas bien mais j'étais tellement mal à cette époque. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'avais l'air bien avec les autres et pas avec toi ? Avec toi, je me livrais sans faux semblant : j'essayais d'être vrai et de ne pas apposer de masque sur mon visage. J'en avais assez des mensonges dans notre couple mais apparemment ce fut une erreur puisque c'est cela qui l'a brisé… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit car je pensais que tu le comprenais : tu m'apportais énormément et sans toi je n'étais pas sûr de m'en remettre. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi car je t'aimais et je t'aime encore…

Ces derniers mots firent un bien fou à la jeune femme. Elle se sentit revivre même si elle ne savait pas encore s'il allait lui pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Quand tu m'as quitté, j'ai cru que tu t'étais moquée de moi et je t'en ai voulu de m'abandonner, ajouta Lucas. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une lettre pour t'expliquer. Si j'avais su ce qu'il en était, je serais venu te chercher et on n'aurait pas perdu deux ans à vivre dans la culpabilité, la colère et la tristesse.

- Je suis désolée Lucas, désolée de ne pas t'avoir montré ce que je ressentais et de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

Le jeune homme s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux âmes en peine restèrent un bon moment comme cela. Ils se sentaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lucas y mit fin et se recula lentement.

- Pourquoi ne pas oublier le passé et repartir sur de bonnes bases ? Profitons de la vie pour une fois, on n'a assez perdu de temps, je crois…

En disant ces mots, il lui tendit la main puis rajouta avec un grand sourire :

- Bonsoir pretty girl, je m'appelle Lucas Scott.

Brooke sourit et lui serra la main d'une bonne poigne.

- Hé beau blond, moi c'est Brooke Davis.

Ils rirent tous deux de leur retrouvaille très particulière.

Les deux amoureux passèrent la nuit à se promener sur la plage, tout en parlant de leur vie respective. Ils étaient heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur complicité. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ils riaient de bon cœur.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Brooke tombait de fatigue. Lucas la ramena chez lui et ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, Lucas se réveilla assez tôt et regarda la belle brune qu'il tenait dans ses bras avec amour. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien et avait l'impression de revivre et de pouvoir se libérer de la colère et de la peine qui le rongeait depuis si longtemps. Il se leva doucement sans réveiller la belle au bois dormant et décida de lui concocter un petit déjeuner. Il arriva dans la cuisine, un sourire béat flottant sur son visage. Sa mère était déjà levée.

Karen était assise au comptoir, une tasse de café dans sa main. Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose car son fils sombre et dépressif semblait rayonner.

- Bonjour maman… dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Que cette gaieté lui avait manqué, pensa sa mère.

- Bonjour mon chéri. Alors tu t'es remis avec Brooke ? dit-elle sans préambule.

Lucas la regarda, surpris.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Il y a juste à voir ton sourire pour le comprendre. Une seule femme au monde peut te rendre aussi heureux.

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras puis commença à préparer le petit déjeuner pour sa dulcinée.

Après une demi-heure, il partit dans sa chambre avec un plateau où se trouvait café, tartine beurrée, croissants tout chauds et un petit vase avec une rose rouge à l'intérieur. Il réveilla sa chérie d'un baiser sur le front.

- Bonjour, ma belle, bien dormi ?

- A merveille puisque j'étais dans tes bras.

Elle vit alors le plateau et le remercia chaleureusement. A ce moment, ils étaient si heureux.

Un sourire flottait sur leurs lèvres toute la journée et tout le monde s'en rendit compte.

- Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Peyton au magasin de Brooke.

Haley la regarda d'un air qui signifiait clairement : « tu ne devines pas ? ». Elle répondit avant Brooke :

- Lucas bien sûr…

Brooke la regarda surprise et acquiesça. Ses amies étaient contentes pour elle. Ils avaient tellement souffert tous deux qu'ils méritaient enfin un peu de bonheur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Pendant deux semaines, ils vécurent le parfait amour. Ils allaient lentement dans leur relation pour ne rien précipiter mais ils prenaient de plus en plus l'allure d'un petit couple heureux.

Brooke avait l'impression de vivre dans un rêve : sa boutique marchait à merveille, elle avait retrouvé ses amis et son amour de toujours… Que demander de plus ?

Mais, une ombre au tableau se profilait lentement. Elle recevait toujours des lettres de Nick et elles se faisaient de plus en plus effrayante : il lui déclarait sa flamme tout en lui répétant qu'elle lui appartiendrait bientôt pour toujours. La jeune femme n'en avait pas parlé à Lucas, voulant conserver son beau sourire sur son visage. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait prévenir la police ou en parler à quelqu'un. Finalement, elle se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter : s'il venait à Tree Hill, elle lui expliquerait que tout était fini et tout se passerait bien (du moins l'espérait-elle).

De son côté, Lucas, qui nageait dans le bonheur, sentait malgré tout une certaine préoccupation chez la jeune femme. Mais il se décida à lui laisser le temps de lui en parler.

Un matin, cependant, en allant chercher son courrier, il tomba sur une lettre de New York lui étant adressée. Cette lettre contenait un bref mot anonyme ainsi qu'une photo.

_Elle ne vous aime plus. Elle s'est consolée dans mes bras et nous avons été les plus heureux du monde. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle vous avait oublié. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse avec vous. Laissez ma petite amie tranquille…_

_Elle m'appartient et elle vous quittera bientôt…_

Lucas fut perplexe en lisant ce mot. Il n'en crut pas un mot sur le moment. Jamais Brooke ne pouvait sortir avec lui en étant liée à un autre. Ce n'était pas son style. Mais en apercevant la photo montrant Brooke et Nick visiblement très heureux et se tenant la main, il se devait d'admettre qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans cette lettre.

Intrigué, il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se rendit au magasin de Brooke.

En entrant, il la contempla un moment. Elle servait une cliente et semblait illuminer la pièce de sa fraîcheur. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

- Bonjour ma beauté… tu es resplendissante ce matin !

- Et oui ! Que veux-tu ? Tu ne fais pas le poids devant mon charme fou ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Par contre, ma chérie, la modestie, ce n'est pas ton fort !

Ils rirent tous deux puis s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

- ça te dirait de prendre un bon café avec l'homme de ta vie ? demanda Lucas.

- hum ! Ça dépend… Il est où l'homme de ma vie ?

Lucas fit semblant de prendre un air vexé.

- oh ! Ne me fais pas ses yeux là ! Répliqua Brooke.

Une heure plus tard, ils bavardaient gaiement dans un petit café. Brooke en était à son troisième croissant. Elle avait une faim de loup. Lucas, par contre, avait un poids sur l'estomac. Le souvenir de la lettre le hantait mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- As-tu eu un petit ami quand on était séparé ? Se décida-t-il enfin.

- … Non, personne. Je n'arrivai pas à me remettre de notre séparation.

Elle avait dit cela après un moment d'hésitation que Lucas remarqua avec tristesse. Elle venait une fois de plus de lui mentir. Il la regarda fixement sans un mot pendant cinq minutes puis se leva sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme. Il sortit la lettre de sa poche ainsi que la photo et les jeta sur la table.

- C'est ta sœur jumelle alors ? dit-il d'une voix peinée avant de sortir du café.

Brooke n'avait pas bougé. Elle était figée. En une minute, le bonheur qu'ils avaient acquis en une semaine venait de voler en éclat. Elle s'énerva contre elle-même pour lui avoir encore menti. Elle regarda la photo et la lettre. Elle avait peur de Nick. Elle ne voulait pas parler de sa relation avec lui. Elle la considérait comme une erreur et ne voulait pas inquiéter Lucas. Ce dernier point était apparemment un désastre puisqu'elle venait tout simplement de le faire fuir !


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Une journée avait passée sans qu'elle eut des nouvelles de Lucas. Elle n'avait pas la force de l'affronter pour l'instant.

Le lendemain soir, Brooke était en train de faire l'inventaire derrière le comptoir de son magasin lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer.

- Désolé, on est fermé. Revenez demain.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Elle se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nick.

- Tu m'as manqué ma belle, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui la fit frissonner.

- Nick, je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir. Que fais-tu là ? Et pourquoi me harcèles-tu à ce point ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ma chère : tu es à moi. Et ce n'est pas Lucas qui m'empêchera d'être avec toi.

- Tu crois ça ? déclara Brooke avec un sourire de défi. Je l'aime plus que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Toi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé et je ne t'aimerai jamais.

Le visage de Nick changea à ces mots et la fureur le gagna. Il gifla la jeune femme avec une force telle qu'elle faillit se cogner contre le comptoir. Il leva la main pour recommencer alors que Brooke fermait les yeux sentant le coup venir. Mais une voix cassante se rajouta dans la conversation :

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher.

Nick se retourna et vit Lucas foncer sur lui. Il l'évita de justesse et le frappa avec violence. Lucas, sonné, chancela et reçu un deuxième coup qu'il ne put éviter. Il tomba à terre pendant que Nick prenait la fuite en criant qu'il reviendrait bientôt récupérer ce qui était à lui.

Brooke se précipita sur Lucas qui tentait avec peine de se relever. Il avait la lèvre fendue et avait sûrement gagné un œil au beurre noir. Il se redressa et prit Brooke dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Brooke se dégagea.

- Attends un peu ! D'habitude, j'adore quand tu m'embrasses mais là le goût du sang c'est pas terrible ! Allez viens caïd, je vais essayer de te rafistoler !

- Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? demanda Lucas. Car sinon je vais le tuer.

- Doucement ! Doucement ! Tu vas te faire mal tout seul si tu continues, répondit Brooke en riant. Et pour répondre à ta question, ça va, il m'a juste giflée. Je pense que ça aurait été pire si tu n'étais pas intervenu, mon héros !

- Raconte-moi tout. Qui c'est ce malade ? Tu es sorti avec lui ?

- Il y a trois mois, j'ai rencontré Nick dans un bar. J'étais toujours très mal de ma rupture avec toi et je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier. Avec Nick, le courant est très bien passé. On est sorti ensemble pendant quatre semaines. Tu avais toujours ta place dans mon cœur mais Nick m'aidait à combler une petite partie du grand vide que tu y as laissé. Cependant, Nick a commencé à me parler d'enfants, de mariage. J'étais devenu en quatre semaines sa propriété. Il me harcelait pour savoir où j'étais, où j'allais. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai rompu et il m'a frappée. Une semaine plus tard, je débarquais à Tree Hill en fuyant une fois de plus mes problèmes. Nick m'a retrouvée et m'envoie maintenant des lettres horribles où il affirme que je lui appartiens.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu menti l'autre fois ? demanda Lucas.

- Tu étais si heureux. Je ne t'avais plus vu comme cela depuis trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas voulu t'inquiéter et j'ai cru naïvement que je pourrais régler mes problèmes toute seule. Tu pourras me pardonner ?

- Si je suis venu ce soir, c'est pour te dire que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance. Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Comme pour le remercier, Brooke choisit ce moment pour lui appliquer la compresse sur les lèvres. Le produit désinfectant sembla le brûler. Le jeune homme fit presque un bond en avant. Brooke se mit à rire et fut rejoint par Lucas.


End file.
